The present invention was developed in an endeavor to avoid and/or overcome energy crises or fuel shortages such as those resulting in long service station lines for gasoline and sharp increases in fuel costs in the recent past. With the foregoing in mind the present invention was developed in order to more efficaciously extract useful power from available energy sources.
The present invention thus has as an object the development of a method of increasing the useful energy obtainable from available energy sources.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system whereby the method of increasing the useful energy obtainable from available energy sources mentioned above may be carried into effect.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system incorporating numerous alternate power sources of different types whereby maximum conservation of energy sources may be achieved in spite of the on-going use of energy to satisfy human demands.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method and system of such versatility that where one source of energy must be curtailed for whatever reason, work output may be continuous by readily switching to a built-in alternative energy source from the curtailed source.